


Shreksy

by orphan_account



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Dates, Dresses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cute date gets a lil shreksy
Relationships: Shrek/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shreksy

Nog laces up his shoes, tying them tightly and standing up, fluffing out his dress a bit. He walks over to his mirror and puts in his earrings, looking at his mullet to make sure it looks nice. Lastly he puts on a choker and fixes his glasses again. He covers his face and blushes, thinking about his date with shrek tonight. 

Shrek is at the swamp, washing himself in the mud and brushing his teeth aggressively with pill bugs, spitting what didn’t get caught between his crooked teeth onto the ground. He gives himself a sniff, he smells like dirt and onion. He looks at his own mirror, his sexy underbite and proportionally large upper body look perfect.

Nog makes sure again if everything looks right, then tells his parents before heading off towards the swamp. He carefully heads through the wooded area, arriving at his and Shrek’s meeting spot and sitting down quietly.

Shrek stomps through the woods, breaking branches under his feet as he heads to their date site. Once he gets there he sits down, shaking the ground underneath of him. Not because he’s too big, the ground is simply scared of his overwhelming sexiness.

Nog looks up a Shrek, his beauty enchanting him instantly. 

“I may not look the nicest, but you’re-“ He tries to think of the word. “Stunning.” He flashes his charming smile, leaning in just barely.

Nog smiles back, unsure of how to start the conversation. “So, what did you have in mind for the date?”

Shrek smirks. “You know, it’s rare that I welcome someone so kindly into my swamp anyway.”

“So why did you let me?” 

“You weren’t scared just because I was an ogre.” He dramatically wipes a metaphorical tear, blushing. 

“Thanks... I guess.” He smiles “So, what are we doing again?”

“Well, I can make wheat rat stew, fisheye tar tar, swamp toad soup.. etc.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Want to go back to my home then?”

“Sure.” 

Shrek picks nog up like a princess and begins to walk back to his house, a whiff of his ogre breath wafting to Nog.

“Mmm delicious.” He takes a big sniff of the air. 

Shrek blushes and they get to his home. He let’s Nog go of his grip.

Nog drops out of his arms and lands on his feet, waiting for Shrek to open the door and let him in.

Shrek slams it open and pulls Nog inside gently, sitting down on his bed. “Come here.” He pats his lap.

Nog sits down on Shrek’s big daddy lap, feeling his monster cock against his ass. His eyes widen a bit, he expected it to be massive, but not so fucking gargantuan. 

Shrek’s massive hand holds Nog’s waist. “I’m feeling a bit horny.” Shrek whispers to Nog.

“I can feel it.” His erection poke into him, it would be too uncomfortable if his cock was any bigger. 

“Do you want to?” Shrek l i c k s Nog’s cheek. 

Nog blushes, Shrek pinning him to the bed. Shrek's stomach hangs over and his dick pokes a hole into his pants, the tip of his cock now visible.

Shrek pulls the dress off, putting it on the table, then doing the same to the jewelry and glasses. Shrek runs his large fingers over Nog’s svelte build. “You’re beautiful.” He leans down and kisses his neck, sucking on his skin and giving him dark hickeys.

“Ah~” Nog moans and put his hand over his mouth, his other arm up beside his head. “Sh-Shrek daddy~” 

Shrek leaves hickeys all down Nog’s neck and chest, sliding his hands down and removing his pants, shoes and socks. He takes off his clothes next, laying down and positioning Nog on top of him. Shrek sticks a finger in Nog’s ass, looking at him as he does so. 

Nog bites his lip and doesn’t look, closing his eyes.

Shrek inserts another finger when ready, listening to Nog’s moans and placing more hickeys onto him. 

Once Nog is finally ready, he sticks his Magnificent Cock into the boy, proceeding to fuck the shit out of him.

Nog cums all over the sexy ogre, the Ogre finishing in Nog too. Shrek pulls out and wipes off his cock with his hand, licking up their semen. 

“S-Shrek.” Nog kisses the Shreksy ogre. 

Shrek kisses him back and then puts his underwear back on, Nog doing the same.

Shrek looks at Nogs big beautiful brown eyes and smiles, before passing out right in front of him. Nog climbs over and hugs him, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
